BELIEF IN SOUL
by DayaDiva
Summary: Misunderstandings may come in but soul can never part...it is distanced but it searches back its partner...Daya is kidnapped and Abhijeet doesnt want to save him...Can this ever Happen? or its another twist of Fate. My first story its on DUO pls read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi frnds ! I have long been a silent reader and reviewed under the name of "Sangiti" in many of your stories bt nw dat I have completed class 12 I have permission to join FF . this is my first story forgive my mistakes and pls review…. I hope my idol DF di will my dear frnd do review.

**SCENE-1**

A dark room, two men are talking –

Person 1- Pure 3 din ho gaye ise ulta latakte huye phir bhi ek shabd nahi bola. Insan hai ya kuch

aur.

Person 2- Ha Boss yeh baat toh hai. Par aur zyada is ease nahi rakh sakte , kahi mar gaya toh.

Person 1 (BOSS) – Tujhe iski badi fikar ho raha hai . Aur hamara joh nuskan ho raha hai uska kya re Raju ?

Person 2 (Raju) - Sorry Boss par agar yeh mar gaya toh hume hamara information kabhi nahi milega.

Boss – Ha yeh bhi thik hai . Chal ek akhri baar koshish karte hai nahi toh koi aur tarika nikal na hoga.

They move forward . A man is hanging upside down with his legs tied to a rod in the ceiling. Numerous bruises are lined on his body, his eyes are closed. There is no sign of the immense pain he is feeling on his face.

Raju- Abe uth, ase latakte huye bhi tujhe neend aa raha hai? (laughs)

No reaction from the hanging man this angers boss.

Boss – Yeh ase nahi manega . Mera whip lao, ise abhi sabak sikhata hu.

A man brings Boss his whip. Boss starts whipping the man, he flinches in pain still no sound comes from his mouth.

Boss- Har roz 20 se 30 bar yeh whip tumhari body ko chirta rehta hai phir bhi tum hume who info dene k liye tyaar nahi ho. Ajeeb admi ho ….(thinks for sometime) Thik hai ab kuch naya khel khela jaye tumhare saath ab mai bhi isse bore ho gaya hu.

Two men assisting boss removes the hanging man from support and places him at the corner of the room on the floor. After he realizes the men and Boss has left He opens his eyes. He moves in order to adjust himself and a painful scream escapes his chapped lips.

Man- Ahhhhhhhhhh….Abhiiiiiiiiiiii

He realizes his buddy cannot save him from this situation for he might have been kept far away from Mumbai, His city.

A voice whispers in his ears from a long flown past time seeming close as he tries to relieve the moment.

**Flashback starts:**

Abhijeet- Aaj toh tune kamal kar diya Daya. Kya khana banaya hai.

Daya – ha, toh kyat um mujhe itna nalayak samajte ho.

Abhi – Are nahi yaar mei toh …..me tera tariff kar raha hu aur tu ukhra jar aha hai…

Daya- (naughtily) Phas gaye na boss mei toh bas majak kar raha tha…aur tum sach samaj baithe.

Abhi (with fake anger) – Daya tu kabhi apni harkato se baaj nahi ayega…..(after pause) ….kabhi ana bhi

mat.

**Flashback Over:**

Daya (Man) remembers that he had his last morsel of food 5 days ago, after which he is surviving on a single glass of glucose solution which he is given every day to keep his body alive to withstand more torture.

He closes his eyes to absorb the pain of which he is made.

Author's Note :- Why is Daya being tortured ? what info these people want? Will abhi be able to save him? Plss review so that I can know of your views and suggestions and improve my story.

Take care ~ Diva.


	2. Chapter 2

Soryyyyyy, Soryyyyyyy ,Soryyyyy I know you all are very angry on me – 1st story , 1st chapter yet I am late to update. But believe me I tried every way but couldn't update. First I had AIIMS exam then West Bengal Joint Result and lots and lots of tension. Ok keeping the excuses away , fere is my thank you list-

**Daya's Girl**- you were the first one to review…..i am really very thankful to you…..

**RB-friends- **Rashu tume ne kaha that um baad me phir review karogi par nahi kiya (sad face) …but you are my best friend and so you are always the best for me…..thanks itni taarif karne ke liye…..

**DF-Daya's Daredevil- ** You made my day di…..your review on my story made me perhaps the luckiest person on the eath….

**cracresta -** Thanks dear …..I'll try two write longer…

** .1** - thanks for your review….

**Sweetpari **– thanks for your gifts I relished them …..heehee

**Guests** – thanks for reviewing

**Khushi Mehta**- mujhe bohut acha laga ki apko meri story pasand aya….

**r and r** – Apka compliment mujhe bohot acha laga…Don't worry main sab thik kar dungi par thora time lagega…..

**Duoangel 95** – aap ne do baar review kiya I am so thankful to you…..Ye update specially apke liye…..

**Rukman**i- thanks for review….

**Priya**- thanks for reading my story…

**GD**- Can't imagine you read my story …iam a grat fan of your stories in indiaforums…

**Jenny-DS**- thanks you read my story I am waiting for your update too…

**Angel**- thank you dear for reviewing…

- thanks for reviewing

**DUO-MRF**- mein apki bohut bohut bari fan hu…..aap ki review ne mujhe dhanya kar diya…thanks.

Ab story baki bate bad mein….

**Scene – II **

**In cid bureau:-**

**ACP**- Tum logone thik se khabar nahi liya hoga. Thik se pata lagao, mujhe kisi bhi tarah uska pata chahiye . Wo paanch din se gyab hai, aur ek criminal kabhi Cid ke haath se nahi bhaag sakta, aur wo bach nab hi nahi cahiye…

**( **ACP shouts in the phone as he stomps into the office. All officers look up at him. They can clearly feel the mixture of worry, anger and concern in his voice. But his face shows a stern expression trying to mask has been failing time and again in the past 5 days exposing his concern.)

**Rajat**- (Walking upto Acp sir)- Sir humne bhi hamare saare khabrio ko kam pe laga diya hai.

**ACP**- Toh kya pata chala unhe?

**Rajat** (lowering his head)- Abhi tak to unki koi khabar nahi mili hai Sir.

**ACP** (shouting)- Tumlog itne saare log, sab milk eek admi ko nahi dhundh saakte.(Controlling)

Abhijeet kaha hai?

**Sachin-** Sir, Abhijeet Sir , abhi tak nahi aye hain.

**ACP**- Ha gaya hoga naya tarika dhundne use bachane ke liye.

**Abhijeet-** (walking in) Nahi sir main apne khabriyo ko use dhundne ke liye khehne gaya tha, taaki hum mujrim ko jald se jald paakar sake.

**ACP**- (a bit stunned)- Ha sab kam pe lag jayo, wo bachna nahi chahiye, nahi toh ungli hum pe uthegi.(walks into his cabin).

**In the dark room:-**

**Boss**- Uthao ise aur le jao pass wale kamre mein. Ise hamara intejam dekh ke kafi khushi hogi.

Two men drag Daya to the next room as he has lost the ability and strength to walk.

In the next room there is a big tank tank filled with salt water. The men dip Daya in it and tie his hands with an upper support. The Boss presses a button and a painful shriek escapes Daya's blood charred lips.

**Boss**- Chalo gunga nahi ho gaya hai iska toh pata chal gaya kam se kam . Toh ab agle kuch dino ke liye hum tumhe ase hi khatirdari karenge aur tum hume who information bataoge nahi toh apne jaan se haath dho baithoge.

He pressed the button again which madeDaya cry out inpain again and the boss left with a sadistic smile.

**In CID bureau:- **

**Abhijeet**- Rajat who hume itni asani se toh nahi milega. Uska dimag toh shatir hai hi lekin use bhi bar kar ek baat hai ki use hamariinvestigation style pata hai. Akhir itne saal se….

**Freddy**-Sir aapko sach mei lagta hai ke **DAYA Sir ** ne sach me uss Karan ka khoon kiya hai.

**Abhijeet-** Aur nahi toh kya Freddy koi aur tha kya woha, aur sabse bari baat uski service revolver se goli chali hai jo hume Karan ke body se mila hai.

**Shreya**- nahi Sir mera dil kehta hai Daya Sir begunah hai.

**Abhijeet-** Shreya ye cid ka office hai yaha dil se nahi dimag se kaam liya jaata hai.

**Purvi-** Par Sir asa toh kahi baar huya hai ki khoon kisi aur ne kiya ho par kisi misunderstanding ke bajase allegation hum mein se kisi pe laga ho.

**Abhijeet**- Nahi Purvi is baar koi misunderstanding nahi huya hai. Khooni **Daya** hi hai aur wo hamare haatho se bache ga nahi,

**Author's Note:- **

Pls mujhe koi maar na mat plsssss. Mai jaldi sab thik kar ne ki koshish karungi. Chapters bare kar ne ki koshish kar rahi hu par filhal time nahi hai. Next chap mei koshish karungi. Till then read and review. Thanks to all who reviewd and sorry for late update.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to write a long chapter this time… pls acknowledge my efforts…iss chap mein thora confusion clear hoga par baki ke liya wait kar na parega. Hope aap sab ko ye chap acha lage.

So here is my THANK YOU note:-

Daya's girl- thanks dear ….your review is very valuable for me Roo…..love u …..take care

Poonum- I am so happy u reviewed..Iam a grt fan of yours ….love u take cre

Guests- thanks for all your valuable possible pls mention your names.

Nitu,Jyoti,Pari,Angel- thanks for all your reviews..keep reading my story and keep liking it….

DF di- mujhe bohot acha laga ki aap meri story padhti ho…aur apkoye pasand bhi aa raha hai..mujhe bhi daya ko torture karna acha nahi lagta….par story demands it.

Shilpa- tumhari confusion agle chap me deal karungi….

Duoangel 95- hope ye chap bara hai….thora wait kariye or dekhte jaiye age age kya hota hai.

Krittika' sweetpari' GD, -I luv u all aur aap sab ka review bohot precious hai mere liye….so keep reviewing..

Padhte rahitye….. aur apne precious reviews mujhe bhejte rahiye…mein wait karungi..

**SCENE-III**

**In Dark Room:-**

After several shocks Daya's has worsened and now he knows that he will not be able to survive this torture for long , still he has kept his lips pursedand not let out any secret. He is now lying on the floor, his condition unbearable.

Boss walks in , raises Daya's head by holding his hairs and repeats the question he has been asking for the past 6 days-

**Boss**- Bol mere bhai ko kaha chupake rakha hai. Bol Ranja(Boss' brother) kaha hai. Yeh baat sirf tu janta hai kyuki us mission pe sirf tu hi gaya tha. Bol…..

**Daya- **(after great try) Nahi bol….bolunga. Mar…mar….mar jaunga nahi kholunga. Uske pas international ter….terrorists k bare mein info hai. Jin….jin…k saath tum…tumlog deal karte ho.(lets out a painful sigh). Wo humare desh ko tabah karne ka soch rahe hai, jo me ….mein ho…hone(whispers but with determination) nahi dunga.(faints).

**Boss**- Aur tum kab tak jinda rahoge ye khud tumhe hi nahi paata …Acha lag ta hai log ke jaan bachane wala messiah aj khud aapne jaan kisi aur ke haatheli pe rakha hua hai. Par ajib baat hai, pehle isse itna maara , drugs diya, ulta latkake rakha, electric shock diya phir bhi ye jubaan khol ne ko tyaar nahi hai. Manna parega in cid walo ko kutte ki dum sidhi bhi ho jaye par ye apna farz nahi chorenge. Thik hai hum bhi dekh te hai ye kitne din apna jubaan bandh rakhta hai. Mere consignment ane tak ise salamat rakhna hi hoga.

**Raju-** Boss wo log cossignment lane ke liye aaj raat hi niklega.

**Boss**- Signal mil gaya hai kya?

**Raju**- Ha boss kal raat ko Bottom island pe hamare joh admi the unhe signal mila hai. Aj raat ki tyariya shuru ho gaye hai. Ab bas apke hokum ki jarurat hai.

**Boss**- Ha Ha jaldi se kam pura karo humare clients der wait nahi karenge. Aur phir is musibaat se bhi toh chutkara pana hai.(pointing towards Daya). Iss consignment ke delivery se jo paise milenge uske sahare hum Ranja ko dundh hi nikalenge. Ye bhale hi na bike koi na koi toh jarur bikega….

**Raju**- Ha boss , pure police force mein koi toh hoga jise Ranja bhai ke bare mei pata ho aur wo paise ke badle hume wo info bech de. Ek baar Ranja bhai mil jaye phir hamara dhanda phir se pure dum ke saath shuru hoga…

**CID BEUREAU**

All leave for their respective home after the day's work. Abhijeet starts the quails and with it old sweet memories block his mind and brings tears to his eyes.

**FLASHBACK STARTS :-**

While duo reaches parking lot, Daya runs towards quails and occupies passenger seat, which is an indication that for the day Abhijeet has to drive Quallis.

**Abhijeet**- Kya yaar! Aj mein kyun?

**Daya**- Kyuki aj humne lunch bahr kiya hai toh jahir si baat hai ki dinner ghar pe karenge,aur itni raat ko toh humkahi ghumne nahi jayenge so sidha ghar hi jayenge. Toh driving seat par mera kya kaam?

**Abhijeet**- Aj bohut thak gaya hu yaar. Daya kya tu chahta hai kit era dost, tera bosstere bajase aur thak jaye.(with fake tiredness) thik hai jaisa tu chahe jaise teri marzi. Akhir tu dost hai mera…..tere liye to kuch bhi….jaan tak hazir hai toh ye gadi chalana kya hai….

**Daya**(cuts him)- Are nahi Boss asa mat kaho…Tumhari maut ki baja ban ne se toh acha mei khud mar jaun. Aur rahi gadi chalane ki baat toh wo toh mein mazaak kar raha tha. Tum aaram se baitho mai drive karlunga. (with this he move towards the driving seat).

**Abhijeet**-(smiles at Daya's concern even at his fake anger which he knows daya has very well deciphered) Hmmmmm….

On mid way to DUO's house-

**Daya**- Waise boss acting acha kar lete ho(smiles)

Abhijeet was looking out of the window and turns towards Daya hearing his comment-

**Abhijeet**- Samaj gaya tha to mana kyu? Jid kyu nahi kiya?

**Daya**-(with slight smile)- Kyuki tumhe takleef jhuti ho ya sacchi mujhe takleef hoti hai..

**Abhijeet**- (kept looking at daya ) (thinking) – Kon kehta hai ki khoon ka rishta hi sab se gehra hota hai. Mujhe toh naaz hai apne iss rishta rishta kisi bhi khoon ke rishte se zyzda gehra hai.

**Daya**- Kya huya Boss. Ghar nahi jana kya? Mujhe toh bohot bukh lagi hai jaldi me mujhe ji bhaar ke dekh lena.

**Abhijeet**- Ha ha chal . aj me tujhe dinner bana ke khilata hu.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**Abhijeet's POV-**

Kyu kiya yaar asa kyu kiya tune…kyu us rishte ko tor diya jispe mujhe sab se zyada naaz tha…..kyu yaar? Nahi tu mera yaar nahi ho sakta hai…Ek mujrim mera yaar kaise ho sakta kya who sach mein itna niche gir sakta hai….kya use apne aap par itna bhi kabu nahi raha…Vishwas nahi hota jo banda sab ko hasata tha…jise sab ki parwah thi, jise mere jhuti takleef ka itna parwah tha….jo mere ankho mei ek ansu dekh ke pagal ho jata tha…wo mujhe itna bara dukh de gaya .Mujhse mere jine ka baja chin liya tune Daya..Kyu kiya tune asa? Kon se galti ka saza hai ye mera ? aur agar tune kuch liya hi nahi toh bhaga kyu? Kyu mere paas bapas nahi aya? Kya tujhe mujh par bharosa nahi raha? Kyu Daya Kyu?

"**Boss, tum akele kuch mat karna mein tumhara saath dunga na tumhare har faisle pe**"

"**Chahe koi bhi tumpe vishwas na kare, mein karunga na , mein toh bhai hu na toh mein tumpe vishwas kar sakte ho mein tumhara saath nehi chorunga**"

"**tum chinta mat karo mein sabut dhund lunga phir sab tumpe Vishwas karenge**"

These words revolved in Abhijeet's mind . The trust ,the love, the faith, the belief, the 17 years that they were together, all what Daya did to bring him back to his normal life after the traumatic accident….Can he ever forget them? Can he ever payback his debts?

No never….but how can he ignore the allegations against this friend of his….How can he make all that he heard with his own ears,unheard.

He drives rashly towards their house with all these question revolving in his head searching their answers.

The house which had once been abode of laughter, fun, frolic is now filled with sadness ans hopeless sighs.

He slowly enters into the house and throws his coat on the chair and slumps down on the sofa . He starts recollecting all what had happened which had made his dearest friend a criminal to him.


End file.
